A Rainbow of Faith
by Dimentia123
Summary: Mimi asks Dimentio about what rainbows mean. Dimentio teaches Mimi about the Bible. Not very good, but I tried. :P Please review...


"Dimmy, what's a rainbow mean?"

"What was that, dear?" Dimentio asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I said, what's a rainbow mean?" Mimi repeated, staring out the window.

It had been raining for three days, and it had suddenly stopped an hour before. And, as always after a long squall, a beautiful rainbow had appeared in the sky above Castle Bleck.

"You mean, what's it made of?" he inquired, getting up and walking over to where the young girl was standing.

"No, I mean, what's it symbolize?" Mimi asked, turning to Dimentio. "Like, peace or harmony."

Dimentio nodded. "Oh, well,do you want to know what I think?"

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Well," Dimentio began, "I think it's a message from Grambi."

"What's he saying?" Mimi questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"A promise," Dimentio replied, turning away and heading back to the couch, "for no more floods."

Mimi followed Dimentio back to the couch and set down beside him. "Why'd he make a flood?"

Dimentio smiled. "Want to hear the whole story?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here we go..."

_ "Once, long ago, there was a toad named Noah. One day, Grambi came and spoke to Noah, saying that there were too many bad people in the world who didn't believe in Him, and he was going to get rid of them by creating a large flood._

_ "To save Noah and his family, who did believe in Grambi, He told him to build an arc. In the arc, Noah was to bring animals; Seven pairs of each animal used for food, and one pair of each animal not used for food._

_ "Noah worked day and night on the arc, never resting, knowing that the flood could start at any minute. All his so-called "friends" laughed at him, making fun of his faith and telling him the arc was a waste of time. But, in time, the flood came. Slowly, at first, it rained,and all the animals clambered on-board the now-finished arc. At the end, when the rain was coming down in buckets, Noah boarded the arc with his wife and three sons. Bolting the door, they kept dry in the safety of the arc._

_ "It rained for forty days and forty nights, the rain never relenting. When it finished, where much land once stood, all was covered in the deep blue of the water. A large rainbow appeared in the sky, a promise from Grambi to never flood the earth again._

_ "They drifted for days, until one morning, Noah's eldest son spotted land. Beaching the boat, they felt dry land under their feet for the first time in what felt like ages. On this land, they made a new life, and a new family, but that's another story..."_

"...Wow." Mimi said, dumbstruck.

"What?" Dimentio asked, picking up his book and reading from where he left off.

"You memorized all that?"

Dimentio smiled. "I have a great admiration for Grambi. He created all worlds, after all..." _Hm, just like me... though I'll be a much better god... _Dimentio thought to himself.

Mimi smiled. "Yeah, I like him too."

Dimentio smiled. The girl was so innocent, it was almost funny.

"Hmm..." Mimi sighed, dropping her head to his lap. Stretching out on the couch, she smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Hello, do you have to lay there?" Dimentio asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes."

Dimentio sighed. "Can I at lest finish my book first? I'm almost done."

"Nope."

Rolling his eyes, he placed his book on the coffee table and slouched back onto the couch. He began to stroke her long green hair, which he had suddenly noticed was down and not in pig-tails. Closing his eyes slowly, he began to sing an ancient lullaby.

"Dimmy, what song is that?" Mimi asked once he had finished the first verse.

"A song my mother always sang. Why?"

"'Cause I like it."

Dimentio smiled. He hadn't been admired on his abilities as of late, and he liked the small bit of esteem it gave him. Starting again, he sang louder than before.

"echino, Sconio, barino tolino. Invio, derio, marino sellino. Druids, they run, and play all day. Making the wood bright, making it gay. The faeries, they prance, and dance, and sing all night. Lull you to dreamland, sleeping light. Echino, Scorino, barino tolino. Invio, derio, marino sellino."

Mimi sighed. She had never heard Dimentio sing, and now that she had, she'd wish he'd do it more often.

"Do you like rainbows?" Mimi asked suddenly, looking up at her co-worker.

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"They remind me of my mother."

"The one who sang the song all the time?"

"Yes. And, that's why I sang it."

**Ok, can I just say that I think this fic has no point and makes no sense and it sucks? Badmouth it if you like, but please give me some pointers, ok? I haven't written in a while, so PLEASE tell me what to improve on. Pretty please?**


End file.
